Scaffold based binding proteins are becoming legitimate alternatives to antibodies in their ability to bind specific ligand targets. These scaffold binding proteins share the quality of having a stable framework core that can tolerate multiple substitutions in the ligand binding regions. Some scaffold frameworks have immunoglobulin like protein domain architecture with loops extending from a beta sandwich core. A scaffold framework core can then be synthetically engineered from which a library of different sequence variants can be built upon. The sequence diversity is typically concentrated in the exterior surfaces of the proteins such as loop structures or other exterior surfaces that can serve as ligand binding regions.
Fibronectin Type III domain (FN3) was first identified as a one of the repeating domains in the fibronectin protein. The FN3 domain constitutes a small (˜94 amino acids), monomeric β-sandwich protein made up of seven β strands with three connecting loops. The three loops near the N-terminus of FN3, are functionally analogous to the complementarity-determining regions of immunoglobulin domains. FN3 loop libraries can then be engineered to bind to a variety of targets such as cytokines, growth factors and receptor molecules and other proteins.
One potential problem in creating these synthetic libraries is the high frequency of unproductive variants leading therefore, to inefficient candidate screens. For example, creating diversity in the variants often involves in vitro techniques such as random mutagenesis, saturation mutagenesis, error-prone PCR, and gene shuffling. These strategies are inherently stochastic and often require the construction of exceedingly large libraries to comprehensively explore sufficient sequence diversity. Additionally, there is no way to enumerate the number, what type and where in the protein the mutations have occurred. Furthermore, these random strategies create indiscriminate substitutions that cause protein architecture destabilization. It has been shown that improvement in one characteristic, such as affinity optimization, usually leads to decreased thermal stability when compared to the original protein scaffold framework.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fibronectin binding domain library that is systematic in construction. By bioinformatics led design, the loop candidates are flexible for insertion into multiple FN3 scaffolds. By specific targeted loop substitutions, overall scaffold stability is maximized while concurrently, non-immunogenic substitutions are minimized. Additionally, the library can be size tailored so that the overall diversity can be readily screened in different systems. Furthermore, the representative diversity of the designed loops are still capable of binding a number of pre-defined ligand targets. Moreover, the systematic design of loop still allows subsequent affinity maturation of recovered binding clones.